


Alapvető hiba a kalkulációban

by lidercke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock is an adorable idiot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidercke/pseuds/lidercke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock és John zeneelméleti vitája, amely érdekes kísérlethez vezet. Vajon kinek lesz igaza a végén, és vajon számít-e ez?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alapvető hiba a kalkulációban

Alapvető hiba a kalkulációban: szinte mindenki elköveti. A valóságnak nem megfelelő súlyozás – túlzott jelentőség tulajdonítása az emocionális involváltságnak. Téves következtetésekhez, maladaptív sémák kialakításához vezet. Az emóciók nehezítő tényezők a világos, tiszta, logikus gondolkodásban, _a törődés hátrány, hagyni, hogy elragadjanak az érzelmeink pedig végzetes hiba, köszönöm a végső bizonyítékot, Ms. Adler._ Az objektív, racionális nézőpont az a biztos talaj, ahonnan a legjobb esélyekkel indulhatunk, hogy elérjük kívánt célt, bármi legyen is az.

A tegnap esti vitánk Johnnal épp ezért érthetetlen és felesleges: ő ragaszkodik a maladapítv sémáihoz, én pedig előre tisztában voltam vele, hogy nem fogom tudni meggyőzni. Mégis megpróbálkoztam vele, miért? Miért gondoltam fontosnak, hogy megértse a nézőpontom? Aggasztó. 

Természetesen a zenével érvelt, oh, olyan kiszámítható. A zene mint egy végső bizonyíték, mindig előkerül ebben a vitában, a vesszőparipája a naiv, érzelmes, egyszerű embereknek, mint amilyen John. Az Ultima Ratio, csupa nagybetűvel.

Igen, természetesen tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a zene a hallgatóban – legalábbis többségükben – érzelmeket vált ki. _A hallgatás a specifikus érzékelési energiák törvénye szerint történik: az ember fényt érzékel, ha a szemére ütnek._ * Elég csak ránéznem John arcára, amikor Rahmanyinovot játszom. 

Az arca tankönyvi ábra lehetne az „emóció” címszó alatt, katalógusa mindazoknak a hatásoknak, amit a ritmus és a hangmagasság matematikai szabályokat követő változásával el lehet érni egy kifejlett, hímnemű Homo Sapiens esetében. Címkéket ragaszthatnék egy homlokránchoz, egy megránduló szemöldökhöz, egy lassan kibomló mosolyhoz, és amikor különösen fegyelmezetten, összeszedetten játszom, egyszer sem tévesztve el a szerző által megálmodott tökéletesen precíz ritmust, a legbanálisabb, legszánalmasabb közhelyeket is felvonultatja: könnybe lábadt szemek, résnyire nyílt ajkak, szaggatott légzés, tipikus tünetei az érzelmi túltelítettségnek. Félelmetes. Nem szabadna hagynia, hogy ennyire kiszolgáltatottá váljon, aggasztó, hogy ilyen sebezhető, és észre sem veszi, nem foglalkozik vele, valószínűleg még élvezi is, a fiziológiai jelek alapján. (Újabb kérdés: miért aggasztó ez számomra? Közelebbi vizsgálatot igényel.)

Nem, amire én gondolok, a következő: a zenész érzelmi involváltsága semmit nem tesz hozzá a hallgató élményéhez, épp ellenkezőleg, a túlzott érzelmek apró pontatlanságokhoz vezetnek, amelyek összességében rontják a befogadói élményt. A hideg fej, biztos kéz elve az esetek többségében a legcélravezetőbb. 

Ez persze teljesen felháborította – előre borítékolhattam volna -, és hideg szívű szörnyetegnek nevezett. Valóban nem érzel semmit, amikor játszol, kérdezte, valóban egy puszta matematikai bravúr fültanúja vagyok minden alkalommal? Egy szörnyeteg vagy, Sherlock. A szemei, ahogyan rám nézett, sértettség és fájdalom, mintha elárultam volna. Meglepő. Miért érzi elárvulva, becsapottnak magát? Az ő élményén miért változtat, hogy én mit érzek – vagy nem érzek – játék közben? Ez meg is kérdeztem tőle. Elkerekedtek a szemei, te tényleg nem érted, te jó ég, mondta, és hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét. Ez felbosszantott. (Ismételten: miért?)

A kísérlet az én ötletem volt: muszáj bebizonyítanom neki, hogy téved. Muszáj. A kísérleti körülmények a következők: az alany (John) az esetleges vizuális segédinformációk kiszűrésével ugyanazt a zeneművet (Rahmanyinov Op 34. No. 14.) két előadásmódban hallgatja meg: egyszer emocionális involváltsággal az előadó részéről, egyszer pedig annak lehető legteljesebb kizárásával. Az alany nem tudja, éppen melyik változatot hallja, a kísérlet célja kimutatni, vajon lehetséges-e számára különbséget felfedezni – amennyiben igen, akkor ennek a különbségnek további vizsgálata. 

Biztosan meg fogom tudni mondani, mikor játszol szívből, Sherlock, mondta, a saját naiv, pontatlan fogalmait használva, meg fogom tudni különböztetni a kettőt. 

Már előre a számban érzem a siker ízét, ahogyan leül a fotelbe, szkeptikus arccal, majd lehunyja a szemét az utasításomnak megfelelően. Be is köthetném a szemeit egy kendővel, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fogja szándékosan manipulálni az eredményt – Johnról van szó, elvégre.

Természetesen igazam van, oh, alig várom, hogy beismerje a tévedését, csak nehezen tudom leküzdeni az elégedett mosolyom, ez most pedig fontos, emlékeztetem magam, minél semlegesebbnek kell lenem. Úgy döntök, az emóciók lehető legtökéletesebb leredukálásával kezdem, ez lesz az első előadás. 

Kezembe veszem a hegedűt, a lakkozott fa keménysége és a felület tökéletes, ismerős simasága segít elcsendesíteni a diadal előérzetét. Én is lehunyom a szemem és elkezdem számolni az ütemeket, ám ez nem köt le teljesen, kénytelen vagyok a periódusos rendszert is felsorolni, atomtömeggel, elektronszerkezettel kiegészítve, ez működik, mindig működik, hidrogén, 1,00794, 1s1, helium, 4,002 602(2) g/mol 1s2 lítium, 6,941 g/mol 2s1, berillium, 9,01218 g/mol 2s2, sorban egymás után, túl gyorsan a végére érek, visszafelé indulok, ez nagyobb figyelmet igényel, a gondolataim ritmusa pontosan igazodik az ütemhez, tökéletes, egyszerűen tökéletes. Mire kétszer végigérek, a darabnak is vége. 

Kinyitom a szemem, és Johnra pillantok. A különbség megdöbbentő: teljesen átalakult az arca, a szkeptikus rendezettség helyét érzelmek szabdalta, szabálytalan kanyonok vették át, két tájkép, vihar előtt és vihar után, igazán tökéletes illusztrációja az elméletemnek. Könnyen formálható anyag a mértani pontosságú mozdulataim alatt. 

Az elmémnek szüksége van egy minimális időre a váltáshoz, fedezem fel, ahogyan próbálok rákészülni az emóciók bevonására. Ismét felemelem a vonóm, és mély lélegzetet veszek, próbálom magamba szívni azt, amit John hangulatnak - ebben a konkrét esetben talán a melankólia a megfelelő szó –, szokott nevezni. 

Nem jön. Már legalább két perce állok némán az ablak előtt, próbálva előkaparni emlékeket, képeket, bármit, amihez emóciók fűződnek, de csak némasággal szembesülök. Ürességgel. Ez meglep. Mire gondolhatnak az emberek zenehallgatás közben? Azt gyanítom, nem a periódusos rendszerre. 

\- Minden rendben, Sherlock? – szakítja meg a hangja a túl hosszúra nyúlt csöndet.

Rápillantok: a szemét még most sem nyitja ki, akkurátusan összezárt szemhéjakkal, mozdulatlanul ül, ahogyan meghagytam neki. Drága, becsületes John. 

Valahogy segít, nem is tudom, hogy a hangja, vagy az előző érzelmeinek árnyéka az arcán, van itt valami, valami megragadhatatlan, valami, ami mégis csak elindít bennem egy reakciót. Felemelem a vonóm, és elkezdek játszani. Ahogy lehunyom a szemem, rögtön inogni kezd ennek a hangulatnak a bizonytalan építménye, és kénytelen vagyok megint Johnra emelni a tekintetem. 

Tudom, hogy a zenére kellene koncentrálnom, hogy pontos legyen a kísérlet eredménye, de nekem a zene törtek és hangmagasságok meghatározott, szabályos rend szerint komponált halmaza. Üresség, üres kiszámítottság, a matematika és a fizika hidegen csikorduló esztétikája, egy gyémánt tisztasága, amiben csak a saját elmém működése tükröződik.

Az érzelmek, amiket állítólag közvetít, nem jutnak el a hozzám. De ha John arcára nézek, fedezem fel meglepetéssel, mintha hirtelen megértenék egy nyelvet, ősit és titokzatosat, félelmetest, ami eddig idegesítő hangok értelmetlen zagyvalékának tűnt. A szája sarka, a szemhéja rezdülései, a ránc a két szemöldöke között, mind-mind megfeleltethetőek egy hangnak, és mivel olyan jól ismerem az arcát, bárkijénél jobban, egy-egy érzelemnek is. Ha az arcára nézek, már-már én is átérzem őket. Egy szótár. 

Melankólia, magány, elválás, elmúlás, együttlét, különlét, váltakozás, örökös elválás, az elválás az együttlétben, az együttlét az elválásban, végtelen kombinációi egyetlen gondolatnak, spirálisan haladva a beteljesülésig vagy a megsemmisülésig, beteljesülés a megsemmisülésben, megsemmisülés a beteljesülésben, tökéletesség. 

Valami történik, az elméleti síkról egy fiziológiai síkra lépünk, abban a pillanatban, ahogy a zene teljesen kibomlik, és látom, hogy az arcán az alsó pillasor tövében egy fényes vonal jelenik meg, hirtelen rádöbbenek a mellkasomat szorító nyomásra, különös, pszichés eredetű tünet. Az ujjaim csúszóssá válnak a vonón és elgyengülnek, John megnyalja a felső ajkát, a hangmagasság emelkedik, emelkedik, mielőtt eléri a csúcspontot, nem tudatosan, de megmozdul, libabőrös lesz a karja, a szorító érzés a gyomromig kúszik, és már nem kellemes, ha nem lenne ennyi önfegyelmem, itt abbahagynám a kísérletet, de ez nem fog megtörténni, végig fogom játszani, legyen már vége. 

Hátraveti a fejét, a háttámlán pihenteti a nyakát, a szája elnyílva, hihetetlenül meleg van, nem, csak a szubjektív hőérzetem változik, emlékeztetem magam, de ez nem segít, nem segít a racionalizálás, erősödő szédülés vesz erőt rajtam. A zene áramlik, siklik tovább könyörtelenül, aláereszkedés, de nem hoz enyhülést ez sem, egy különös érzés, még, még, a végtelenségig akarom ezt. Elszörnyedve veszem észre, hogy a könnymirigyeim aktivitása megemelkedett, a kötőhártyaredő falán hamarosan túlcsordul a folyadék, végigfolyva az arcomon. Ez az anticipáció enyhe pánikreakciót vált ki bennem.

Égető érzés a torokban és a mellkasban. Hányinger, ájulás, túl sok, el fogok ájulni, kilencven másodperc. Hetven. Hatvanöt. Le kell ülnöm. Oxigénhiány az agyban, emocionális túlárasztás, a koordináció elégtelensége, nehezen botorkálok a kanapéig, Sherlock, mi történt, miután letettem a hegedűt, öt másodperc, nem érek oda, sötétség, nem teljes eszméletvesztés, a tudatom perifériáján érzékelem, hogy lefektet a kanapéra. Érdekes élmény, fizikai behatás nélkül ki hitte volna, hogy ilyen állapotot lehet előidézni, katalogizálnom kell a reakcióim, értékes információk, hasznosak lehetnek a későbbiekben.

Kinyitom a szemem, undorodva veszem észre, hogy még mindig nedves, lassan legördül egy könnycsepp az arcomon, a hányinger megint görcsbe rántja a gyomrom a saját testemtől való különös idegenség érzete miatt. Meztelenség. Tökéletes, végső, rettenetes áttetszőség. Borzalmas, hogyan lehet így élni, ezzel a hatalmas defekttel, hogyan képesek az emberek nap, mint nap megküzdeni ezzel? Egy szörnyű gondolat: csak én érzem ezt, egyedül vagyok, teljesen egyedül. Szánalmasan elalélva a kanapén, mint egy idióta. Könnyes arccal, erőtlen kezekkel.

Örülök, hogy csak John a tanúja. Igen, ő megérti, mert átélte, átérzi, mindig, amikor a játékomat hallgatja. Most végre megértem az árulást is, a saját árulásomat. 

\- Sajnálom, John – nyögöm.

Igen, valóban, őszintén sajnálom. Egyedül hagytalak ezzel a borzalommal, egyedül hagytalak, mikor elhatároltam magam, idegen test, egy sebész nem érzi a szétnyíló hús fájdalmát, míg nem a saját húsáról van szó. 

Az arca elnéző, és valahogy szokatlanul bölcsnek tűnik most. Megfogja a kezem, megszorítja. Elmosolyodik. 

\- Semmi baj. Itt vagyok veled, te idióta.

**Author's Note:**

> * A csillaggal megjelölt idézet forrása: Adorno: A zenével kapcsolatos magatartás típusai.


End file.
